


Code: Wild Rose - Chapter 5: Secret must be kept

by Suanne



Series: Code: Wild Rose [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suanne/pseuds/Suanne





	Code: Wild Rose - Chapter 5: Secret must be kept

**Chapter 5: Secret must be kept**

 

The moment was chaos all around, but I knew that everyone had just seen what I had done, the bullets had stopped for a moment, and after making sure Skye was alright, I started to walk out of the BUS. And the look on everyone’s face I knew that my own face shown that I wasn’t happy.

“Go back inside right now.” May ordered grabbing my arm. “They are all down.”

I was still pissed about what happen, but with May’s order I remember that I should keep my cover and do nothing that would show them I was also an agent. I walked back closer to Skye, Simmons and Fitz were checking on her, but step back when they saw me. I guess I had scared them.

“Are you alright?” I asked Skye.

“I’m fine, how did you do that?” She replied.

“Call it adrenaline for now.” I told her.

“Those moves, I have seen them before.” May commented standing beside me.

“Yes, they are called martial arts.” I replied looking at her.

“What about the look in your eyes?” May asked.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Agent May.” I told her.

“Very well, time for you to go home.” May said walking out of the common area.

Seconds later I heard the ramp close and not long after we were back to the air. Skye was still close to me, but everyone else was still keeping their distance.

“Guess I scared everyone.” I commented. “How come you aren’t scared?”

“You helped me, and saved. Why would I be scared?” Skye replied. “They will come around, they were just not expecting something like that from someone they don’t know.”

“I guess you are right.” I agreed.

I closed my eyes, and I guess that after a few minutes everyone though I had fallen asleep, I knew May and Coulson were back to the common room.

“What in the world was that, and who is she?” I heard Ward asking.

“That doesn’t matter now.” May replied.

“How come it doesn’t matter? Did you saw what she did? None of us would be able to do something like that.” Ward continued.

I decided to keep pretending that I was sleeping, at least for a little while longer.

“It’s not of your concern as of now.” May told him.

“What is your problem, for sure all of you checked her background after bringing her in. Is there any thing wrong there?” Skye asked defending me.

“There was nothing wrong, pretty normal actually.” Fitz replied.

“See, maybe what happen was just luck because of the adrenaline.” Skye said.

“Well it is a possibility.” Simmons agreed.

“It doesn’t matter, she is going home now. You can stop pretending now.” May said.

“Pretend?” I heard Fitz, Simmons and Ward saying at the same time.

“Oh, we reach my house, great.” I said opening my eyes ignoring the looks on me. “Here, Skye this is my number, you can contact me anytime. And you know where to find me.” I said handing her a paper.

May walked by my side showing me the way out, we were at the roof of my building.

“I will find out the true about you.” She told me before I started to walk away.

“I will see you soon Agent May. Please protect the team well.” I told her and entered the building.

I walked to my apartment, and went to change my clothes. Putting my working uniform under some more causal clothes. I got something to eat and then I started to walk to Fury’s office, for two main reasons, I knew he would be asking why I Skye had end up as an assistant to the team, and I knew that he would find out about the incident very soon. As always, I enter the S.H.I.E.L.D building from the secret entrances and soon I was entering Fury’s office.

“Hello there, Director Fury.” I announced myself.

“Agent Wild Rose. You had one job.” Fury started. “How come, the individual you were supposed to investigate end up being part of the team she was running from?” He asked.

“Funny story, really.” I replied.

“Please do share, what is so funny.” He requested.

“You see, I pretty sure I saw her photo in one of my previous missions. Although I’m not completely sure that it was really her photo and I also can’t pin point which mission. I need time to investigate that. And if it was her photo, I think is the best if we keep her close and safe.” I started explaining. “What better place than with Coulson’s team?”

“You really can’t remember which mission?” Fury asked.

“No yet. I still didn’t had time to go over them since I didn’t want to give away my cover.” I said.

 “Sir, Agent May is here and says she needs to talk to you urgently.” We heard from the intercom.

“What did you do, when you were with them.” Fury asked and then pressed the intercom. “Send her in.”

“Again, it’s a funny story.” I replied hiding behind his chair.

“What does she know?” He asked before May reached the office.

“Not sure. There is the possibility that she might have recognized my movements when I save Skye from a bullet.” I replied and then added as a matter of fact. “And I may or may have not used the same bullet to break the handcuffs on me” I replied.

“I see.” Was all that he said.

“Like I told you, I need Skye save and sound. I had to act fast.” I explained.

“I get it, let’s wait and see what agent May as to say.” He said.

We wait a few more minutes until the office door finally open. I kept myself hidden behind Fury’s chair so that I could hear the conversation that was about to happen. May entered the room and there was silence for a few seconds before Fury talked.

“What is it so important agent May?” Fury asked.


End file.
